I Hope You Can Back to Me Again
by Swag Joker
Summary: So just hold on and it'll wont take long i hope that you can love me when the pain is gone... / JunSeob/


I Hope You Can Back to Me Again

.

.

*All Junhyung POV

.

.

.

Aku berhenti didepan Cafe berpintu kayu eboni itu. Cafe yang penuh dengan kenangan manisku bersama Yoseob saat dulu. Yah, dulu. Dulu sebelum aku menyakiti hatinya, sebelum aku meninggalkannya, sebelum aku terpengaruh oleh kecemburuan yang berlebihan.

Aku menarik nafas dan medorong pintu itu sehingga lonceng diatasnya berdentang merdu. Cafe ini lumayan ramai mengingat ini adalah _Satnite_. Aku bisa melihat banyak pasangan yang sambil menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang mereka satu sama lain.

Dulu aku juga sering mengajak Yoseob kesini, dia tampak senang saat aku mengajaknya kesini. Wajahnya selalu cerah jika aku sudah mengajaknya kesini. Yah, itu dulu..

Aku mendudukan diriku didekat jendela, tempat langgananku dan Yoseob dulu. Dia sangat suka memandang keluar jendela, terlebih jika hujan. Dia sering bergumam sambil tersenyum. Yah, itu dulu..

Dulu..

1 tahun yang lalu sebelum kami bertengkar.

1 tahun yang lalu yang pada akhirnya membuat Yoseob melepaskan dirinya dari BEAST.

1 tahun yang lalu yang pada akhirnya membuat Yoseob pergi dari hidupku selamanya.

.

.

_#Flashback_

"_Sudah berapa kali aku bilang itu hanya Fanservice Yong Junhyung! Bisakah kau bertindak lebih dewasa kali ini?!" bentak Yoseob saat kami sudah sampai di dorm, tepatnya dikamar kami. _

"_Hanya Fanservice? HANYA?! Kalau itu HANYA fanservice kau tidak seharusnya bertingkah berlebihan dengan Dongwoon ataupun Doojoon hyung!" kataku tidak mau kalah._

"_Lalu? Kau merasa sakit eoh? Kau cemburu pada hyung dan dongsaengmu sendiri? Asal kau tau aku lebih sakit" katanya sambil menujuk dadanya dengan telunjuk mungilnya._

"_Kau pikir aku tahan setiap kali aku mendengar berita kau dengan Hara eoh?! Kau tau itu sakit! Dan kau bukannya mengklarifikasinya dengan para netizen tapi kau malah sengaja membiarkannya! Lebih sakit mana sekarang?!" bentak Yoseob dengan wajah memerah. Aku bisa melihat setetes liquid bening mengalir ke pipinya. _

"_Kau seharusnya tau itu hanya—"_

"_Apa?! Hanya tuntutan pekerjaan yang kau mau bilang? Aku juga melakukan fanservice karena tuntutan pekerjaan!" selanya._

"_Yang Yoseob! Jangan pernah menyela saat aku berbicara!" bentakku._

"_Aku muak padamu Junhyung.." katanya sambil keluar dari kamar kami._

_#Flasback end_

.

.

Aku tau aku hanya cemburu berlebihan. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku harus lakukan. Dan tanpa sadar aku membuat orang yang paling aku cintai terluka.

Aku tau aku memang egois, aku lebih mementingkan perasaanku dari pada perasaanya yang rapuh itu. Aku sudah menghancurkan hatinya dengan ego-ku.

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku saat seorang _maid_ menanyakan pesananku.

"Black Coffee" kataku.

Sejak Yoseob pergi, aku merasa hampa. Semua yang aku makan ataupun minum akan menjadi hambar.

Aku tidak bisa lagi menulis lagu-lagu dengan perasaanku. Walaupun terdengar hebat tapi aku tetap merasa lagu yang aku ciptakan itu kosong. Jiwaku sudah hilang. Lenyap bersama perginya Yoseob dari hidupku.

.

.

_#Flashback_

"_Sialan kau Yong Junhyung! Lihat apa yang sudah kau perbuat pada sahabatku! Dasar brengsek!" _

_Aku hanya bisa diam saat mendengar Gikwang terus mengumpatiku, sudah cukup Dongwoon membuat pipiku menjadi biru keunguan dan ditambah cacian dari Gikwang. Tapi itu tidak seberapa, hatiku sekarang perih. Yoseob... dia memilih untuk keluar dari Beast. Manajer hyung baru saja memberitau kami bahwa nyonya Yang datang ke manajemen meminta kontrak anaknya diakhiri. _

_Kau tau? Rasanya seperti jatuh dari ketinggian yang sangat tinggi. Yoseob memilih untuk keluar._

_Cleck. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku kearah kamarku dan Yoseob._

"_Sudahlah Gikwang, untuk apa kau habiskan suaramu untuk mengomel seperti itu. Lagipula jika ini yang terbaik aku akan melakukannya" ucap Yoseob dengan pandangan matanya yang datar._

_Aku tidak lagi melihat mata yang selalu memancarkan keceriaan._

_Nada bicaranya berubah menjadi datar dan sedingin es. Tidak lagi ada nada ceria yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu._

_Aku melirik kearah Hyunseung hyung yang sedang memeluk Yoseob sambil menangis. Yoseob tampak sedang membisikkan kata-kata untuk menenangkan Hyunseung. _

"_Kau yakin untuk meninggalkan kami Seobie?" tanya Doojoon hyung. Aku bisa mendengar suara kan penuh dengan permohonan. "Maafkan aku, ini yang terbaik" jawabnya tegas._

"_Kembalilah jika kau ingin, kami akan selalu menerimamu hyung" Kali ini Dongwoon yang angkat bicara._

"_Kami akan kesepian tanpamu Seobie dan kita tidak akan bisa mengacau lagi" kata Gikwang berusaha terdengar ceria. Yoseob hanya tersenyum kecil, dan mulai menarik kopernya kearah pintu depan. _

"_Jaga dirimu baik-baik Yong Junhyung** hyung**" katanya sambil melewatiku dan tersenyum. Aku menatapnya, menatap matanya untuk terakhir kali. Menatap senyumnya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya dia pergi._

_#Flashback end_

.

.

Aku mendengar suara dentingan piano, sepertinya akan ada yang bernyanyi.

_Maybe we need just a little more time  
Time that can heal what's been on your mind  
You can find what we lost before it all slips away  
We need time to mend from the mistakes I've made_

Aku langsung menegakkan tubuhku ketika mendengar suara yang familiar ditelingaku. Dengan ragu-ragu aku memandang panggung kecil itu dan seketika itu juga tubuhku terasa lemas..

Yoseob disana. Berdiri diatas panggung dengan balutan kemeja putih dan jas hitam. Rambutnya yang kini menjadi hitam, dan pipinya sedikit mengurus. Tapi suaranya tetap sama.

_God only knows what a heart can survive  
So many tears from all the pain in our lives  
And where else could we go after all we've been through  
I still believe my life is right here with you_

Yoseob_ku_ duduk dengan tenang diatas bangku itu dan matanya terpejam. Persis seperti ketika kami akan rekaman. Dia akan memejamkan matanya untuk bernyanyi.

_So just hold on  
And it'll wont take long  
I hope that you can love me  
When the pain is gone  
I don't want us to fall through the cracks of a broken heart  
Don't want us to fall through the cracks of your broken heart_

Kini dia perlahan lahan membuka matanya. _Onyx dark_ itu memancarkan kesedihan.

_I know its taking a while but every lesson, i've learned  
And if your heart speaks tonight, I'll hear every word  
If you want to be free I'll never stand in your way  
But with all that I am, I'm asking you to stay_

Aku melihat cairan _liquid_ bening itu kembali mengalir. Dan seketika itu juga hatiku sakit, aku mengepalkan tangaku untuk menahan rasa nyeri yang menjalar.

_Hold on  
And it'll wont take long  
I hope that you can love me  
When the pain is gone  
I don't want us to fall through the cracks of a broken heart  
Don't want us to fall through the cracks of your broken heart_

Dan saat ini pandangan kami tidak sengaja saling bertemu. Lagi lagi cairan _liquid _itu mengalir, dia terus bernyanyi tapi matanya seakan berbicara padaku. Seakan berkata..

'Aku merindukanmu.'

_There's a light that can burn  
It exists in the heart  
You can feel it when you know love is true  
If you could try to be strong  
And keep the light burning long  
It took a lifetime but i found it in you_

Suaranya kembali membuat aku merinding, sudah lama aku tidak mendengarkan dia bernyanyi dan kini aku merasa hidupku kembali.

_Hold on  
And it'll wont take long  
I hope that you can love me  
When the pain is gone  
I don't want us to fall through the cracks of a broken heart  
Don't want us to fall through the cracks of your broken heart_

Dan pada akhirnya dentingan terakhir dari piano membuat kontak mata kami terlepas. Dia berdiri dan membungkuk hormat sambil tersenyum, senyum yang sangat manis. Dan setelah itu dia turun dari panggung mini itu.

.

.

Aku melirik jam tanganku. Pukul 23.00 KST. Sudah 1 jam aku menunggunya diluar cafe. Aku melihat ke sekelilingku dan aku melihat dia tengah berjalan kearahku. Yah mungkin bukan kearahku tapi setidaknya sama saja.

"Hai Yoseob" sapa-ku saat dia ingin melewatiku. Dia terdiam sebentar kemudian membalikan badannya menghadap diriku.

"Hai Junhyung, sedang apa kau?" tanyanya ramah dengan senyum manis miliknya.

"Aku merindukanmu, jadi aku kesini dan kebetulan aku melihatmu bernyanyi jadi aku pikir setelah itu kita bisa berbicara sebentar" kata-ku sambil menatap matanya.

"Pulanglah. Ini sudah malam, tidak baik seorang artis sepertimu berkeliaran disini," katanya sambil tetap mempertahankan senyumnya. "Aku pulang duluan. Selamat tinggal Junhyung," katanya sambil berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku tersentak dan sontak menahan tangannya.

"Maafkan aku" ucapku lirih.

"Aku sudah memaafkan-mu dari setahun yang lalu, jadi kau tidak perlu meminta maaf lagi" katanya tanpa melihatku.

"Kembalilah padaku, aku mohon Yang Yoseob.." ucapku lirih. "Aku masih mencintaimu.. Aku tau saat itu aku terlalu egois sehingga membuatmu terluka.."

Aku bisa merasakan tanganya yang mungil menyentuh pipiku, membuat mataku dan matanya kembali bertemu.

"Aku masih mencintaimu dan tetap akan mencintaimu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mencari pengganti dirimu. Gikwang sering memberi kabar tentang kalian semua terutama kau. Kau tau aku sakit ketika mendengar kau seperti mayat hidup, kau selalu kurang tidur. Jadwal makanmu berantakan dan kau lebih banyak minum kopi sekarang tapi.."

Dia menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat aku sedikit takut.

"Aku ingin kembali seperti dulu tapi.. untuk kembali padamu... aku tidak yakin. Aku masih terlalu takut, aku takut kau akan kembali seperti dulu. Aku hanya takut.." Kini aku mendengar dia berbicara sambil menangis, tidak.. Aku benci melihatnya menangis.

Perlahan tapi pasti aku membawanya dalam pelukkanku. Aku rindu memelukanya seperti ini. Aku membelai surai hitam miliknya.

"Maafkan aku... Tapi aku janji kali ini. Aku akan berubah.. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Aku mohon kembalilah..."

Dia mengangkat wajah, menatapku ragu.

"Jika aku kembali seperti dulu kau bisa membenciku dan melupakanku.." tambahku.

Dia tersenyum kecil dan menangguk. Dan rasanya sekarang aku seperti bebas dan ingin terbang. Aku mempererat pelukkanku.

"Aku mencintaimu Yang Yoseob"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yong Junhyung"

.

.

End


End file.
